negetive_protein_ghostomfacefandomcom-20200213-history
Time Gear
The Time Gear is a powerful object that is a pretty big mystery. It has great power with in itself, and to whoever absorbs it. The Time Gear is possibly alive since it was able to actually speak to Phantoeegee when it refused to be a part of him, and when it explained to the heroes about the power drain. It is also unknown if there are any other Time Gears out there. Backstory The Time Gear is definitely one of the most unsolved mysteries in Negative Protein not much is known about it. Nothing about its creator, its origins, or even its purpose. The only thing we know so far is that it holds great power, and if someone were to absorb it. The person would get really powerful. The Time Gear has some sort of connection with Azure, because when the Time Gear absorbed, so was Azure even though he wasn't absorbed by Phantoeegee. There has also been guardians of the Time Gear the people who we, so far know is Ditto and Chronos. It is unknown if there were any previous guardians who had died. Abilities The Time Gear has surprisingly lots of abilities. One of them is that the Time Gear can speak which is impressive considering it is supposed to be a lifeless object. The Time Gear can also teleport on its own its unknown so far where it even teleports. It has also been used to resurrect people such as when Galaxion used it to resurrect Phantoeegee.It also seems that the Time Gear can turn into the Dark Time Gear when the person who has it is angry it is unknown if the Time Gear itself can turn itself into its Dark variant automatically. The last and most notable ability is that it can give the person who absorbs it such as Phantoeegee great power. Connections * Azure Azure and the Time Gear have a possible connection with each other which is evident in the fight against Phantoeegee. When Phantoeegee absorbed the Time Gear, Azure seemed to be absorbed along with it. * Ditto Ditto is the first (so far known) guardian of the Time Gear he tries to defend it from anyone who wants it. As shown with his first fight with Galaxion. Although Ditto failed his mission and practically gave it to Galaxion. Which later Ditto died and Phantoeegee absorbed the Time Gear, and Ditto was replaced by Chronos. * Chronos Chronos is the second guardian of the Time Gear after Ditto died he was chosen to protect the Time Gear. Unfortunately for Chronos after Phantoeegee already has taken the Time Gear, and has absorbed it already, Which is why he offered training to Vileon and Zelos in return they retrieve the Time Gear for him. * Phantoeegee Phantoeegee is the one who absorbed the Time Gear, but he lost the Time Gear, because Vileon stole it, and absorbed it afterwards. Phantoeegee used it due to him losing against Giga Awesome Face, and later used it once Galaxion was injured by Sanic. * Vileon Vileon is the second person who was able to absorb the Time Gear. He stole it from Phantoeegee before he killed Chronos afterwards. Vileon is the one who currently has the Time Gear. * Galaxion Galaxion was the first one to obtain the Time Gear from Ditto. Galaxion hasn't used the Time Gear that much in fact he only used it once, and that was when he resurrected Phantoeegee. * NP and WC heroes The Time Gear hasn't interacted with the heroes that much although it did reveal the heroes about the stronger they get the faster their power drains, so its mainly neutral towards the heroes. Unless if its being used as a weapon from someone like Phantoeegee. Gallery